


no judgement

by jonginika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Jongin, Adult Movies, Alternate Universe - Actors, First Time, Idol!Kyungsoo, M/M, Romance, Senior Jongin, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn (but not really), inexperienced Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginika/pseuds/jonginika
Summary: In which senior actor Kim Jongin has an adult romance movie project together with the newbie talented actor, Doh Kyungsoo. But when they're going to film the rated scenes, Jongin doesn't expect that Kyungsoo would be unexperienced in that area too. And Jongin is so ready to guide him like a good senior he is.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 31
Kudos: 317
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	no judgement

“Cut!”, the director yells across the hall they’re filming in. 

Jongin backs away from the woman he just shared a passionate kiss with. He turns his back to her and subtly wipes the excess saliva they exchanged from his lips. It’s not that he’s disgusted by the kiss, considering that he’s one of the leading Korean actors right now he wouldn’t even be allowed to be against making out.

Intimate scenes like these are what is expected of a senior like him, and Jongin always delivers. 

He can press women against the wall in the parking lot and unhook their bras, all while still having his lips pressed against artificially colored ones. But it doesn’t make him feel anything. The feeling of big breasts against his body is not exactly unpleasant, since he doesn’t know the actress outside of work though, he isn’t moved by it. 

On the other hand, maybe that’s how he was able to get on the top - together with his, admittedly, really good looks. He’s passionate with everything he does, puts all of his emotional understanding into every movement and scene to guarantee the videographers get the perfect take. He figures the constant clarity he has guides him through majority of his movies and roles. He’s a great empath, but unaffected by the emotions of others at the same time. 

Jongin sits down on one of the chairs not far away from the massive setup of camera equipment and technological devices. The pants he’s wearing are a bit too tight for his liking, but the audience loves when he’s flaunting his muscular legs and the slim jeans fit the role he’s currently playing as well. The female actress he just shot the scene with sits down next to him and offers him a sweet smile. 

He doesn’t want to come off as conceited, but he thinks she may have a little crush on him. The scene required them to kiss passionately - without tongue. That was supposed to follow later. The actual take is innocent enough, yet Jongin felt a tongue on his lips for a moment, trying to get permission when they rehearsed it. Not having wanted to hurt her feelings, he puckered his lips and pretended to end the kiss with a hard press of lips instead of reciprocating. The hands winded around his neck loosened up slightly. 

“Great job on the scene.”, he compliments her out of politeness and then excuses himself. He walks off to the bathroom and passes another man whose face he vaguely remembers from the cast reveal. While he doesn’t remember his name, he does remember that the smaller male is an idol and now got the chance to venture into the acting branch. 

If he’s being completely honest, he’s as skeptical of his acting skills as the K-Drama addicted netizens camping on pann to leave the idol hate comments. He doesn’t want to be prejudiced, but his experience and conversations with other acting colleagues who have been in the business for a long time have always confirmed the rumors. Many idols score their jobs because their companies bribe the producers with good ratings and money, and the professional co-stars have to suffer from their terrible grimacing in the end. 

Even with his slightly negative bias towards the newbie actor besides him, he bows to him and is met with a deep bow in reaction. 

“Good morning Jongin-ssi, I’m honored to be able to work with you for this movie.”, the idol greets.

Jongin just makes a small noise of acknowledgment, nods and then resumes his walk to the bathroom. He feels bad for not responding properly, still, he is the senior in the situation. It’s also to add that he doesn’t even remember the other’s name. He doesn’t want to awkwardly greet him without knowing what name to add a suffix to. 

His face is definitely burned into his memory now, that he has to admit. His face is adorned with big white eyes and full, heart-shaped lips. He looks so innocent that Jongin can’t believe they are going to shoot a rated scene not too far in the future together. 

Well, at least the newbie actor is supposed to know about the scene - as long as he has read the script. He feels bad for feeling so wary about him, but he has unfortunately heard enough stories about idols not genuinely caring for acting and solely using it as a stepping stone to further their careers. So sometimes, those idols show up at script reading without having glanced at the thick stack of paper once, stumbling over words and asking stupid questions about the plot. And if you confront them with their negligence, they play victim and almost break into tears ranting about how difficult idol life is. 

Of course Jongin knows the struggles of being a person of public interest, and how entertainment companies can be very, very cruel. Hell, he himself has terminated his contract with the company that helped him gain national recognition because they thought they could treat him like a puppet, constantly reminding Jongin of how they were the reason he has made it as an actor. In his opinion, that doesn’t justify whiny behavior like that, though. 

If you want to make it, you have to stay professional no matter what. There are no excuses. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why Jongin seems a little bit emotionally unavailable nowadays, because he’s switched his brain to prioritizing logic over feelings, but he thinks he’s doing everything right. He’s well respected in the industry, polite and hardworking. It’s not arrogant to recognize that, right?

Despite being so, admittedly, prejudiced, he can’t deny that it was a very bold decision to give an _idol_ out of all people a homosexual bed scene for their first acting project ever. Well, at least first major acting project ever. Maybe the idol guy has starred in a web drama already, but who cares about web dramas anyways. They are cheap entertainment for young adults and the directors take everything that can give them views regardless of performance. Jongin wouldn’t know. 

Maybe that guy really got some skills and his company, SM Entertainment if he remembers correctly, decided to take the risk and make him debut with a polarizing project. If that guy really turns out to be a talented actor, the decision would be genius, that he has to admit. Because in the Korean society, you don’t really see gay people. It’s just the truth. Jongin would call himself bisexual as well, although he doesn’t really care for labels. He prefers to not really talk about his sexuality, but just wants to live life as it is. Of course almost nobody knows. His manager knows, had to play uber driver a few times when he casually dated another actor named Minho. Funny enough, they met each other when Jongin had a cameo in this one movie where the female protagonist had previously been his love interest in one of his dramas. So while Jongin and Seohee, name of said female protagonist, were acting as a couple, and Minho and Seohee were acting as a couple, Jongin was blowing Minho’s back out behind the scenes. Pretty amusing stuff. 

To this day he doesn’t really know if there were feelings involved or not. He guesses not, because his manager didn’t bother to spill his little secret to the company, probably thinking he was just fucking around. He’s honestly blessed to have a manager that’s so chill. Because if his company knew, he probably wouldn’t have gotten this acting role, higher-ups paranoid about the general public finding out that he’s a _sinner_. Whatever. 

When he goes home that day, he decides to read through the script again. More specifically, he decides to read his onscreen encounter with the pretty SM idol again. He's playing a character named Park Doyoung in the movie. By now, he knows his real name too. Doh Kyungsoo, as he knows from a quick search in naver. 

Both names sound beautiful. 

He skims over their bed scene together and has to admit that a light blush is creeping up his neck and ears when the stage directions order for Doyoung to let out a drawn out moan and to pull Jongin’s character, Lee Jiwon, close to him by the ass to roll his hips up against him. They get to the point of Jiwon ridding Doyoung of his clothes while whispering seductive things into his ear that are inaudible for the audience. The script reads Doyoung snaking a hand around Jiwon’s dick and pumping erratically next, something Kyungsoo won’t have to do in real life since they won’t show any genitals on television. He’ll be able to just jerk off the air instead. Soon enough, Jiwon makes him flip over and harshly presses up Doyoung’s hips in the heat of the moment so his bare ass is exposed to him. The script continues to describe Jiwon peppering open-mouthed kisses all over the globes of his ass up to Jiwon rubbing the hole sweetly with his thumb before kneeling tall and unbuckling his belt.

Of course Jongin plays the top again. Directors have told him before that no matter how they style down his bangs or how they do his make up - they say Jongin just isn’t able to lose that masculine appeal that makes him sought-after by girls and women. 

Jongin is to thrust up against his ass 4 times in total while the actor-idol is supposed to push his ass back once. Every action is written down meticulously and choreographed to perfection. Measurements like this in film are important, as to not allow any sexual assault or unconsented actions to happen. For sex scenes, there is no room for improvisation. The amount of grinding, the point of climaxing, the extent of grabbing someone’s ass - every miniscule obscenity is written down on the stack of paper in his hands and Jongin likes to pretend that the explicitness is the reason for the deep red creeping up on his face. 

Nonetheless, as erotic as this scene is written - their side story in the movie isn’t exactly a romantic one. Their short homoerotic subplot merely exists for a little laugh, but it’s nothing new to him. 

Lee Jiwon is the mastermind investigator for the Daegu Police, and of course he’s being assigned to deal with the most difficult criminal case in his life right after a nasty break-up with his girlfriend who’s his co-worker and a brilliant mathematician at the same time. While Jiwon tries to put plenty of scattered clues together and make amends with his ex, she refuses to cooperate with him and proposes to make a competition out of the case instead: Whoever solves the case first can stay while the other one needs to beg for their boss to transfer them to another working place. When the entire team goes to an exclusive club with the goal to retain information in mind, Jiwon’s ex tries to seduce the owner of the club to tickle some secrets out of him. Not only does Jiwon realize he’s completely stuck on the case that night, he’s also fucking sexually frustrated. 

It’s no wonder that he copies his exes’ plan and lands in bed with the long-term employee of the club, Park Doyoung. He doesn’t care that he’s fucking a man that night, all he cares about is coaxing some information out of that pretty mouth and letting off some steam he was not able to get rid of using his right hand only. They fuck - and unfortunately fall asleep exhausted right after. Jiwon doesn’t get anything out of it and regrets the whole thing as soon as he wakes up. They both do. Waking up to each other is awkward, especially when Doyoung admits that he noticed what Jiwon was trying to do last night, but still adds that it did spark some curiosity about the case for him and that the investigator is a neat guy. They mutually agree to never do _this_ again, but Doyoung offers to stay in contact and to help them out with the whole thing since his “boss was a total asshole anyways with his stupid humiliating working conditions”. 

For the remainder of the movie, Doyoung and Jiwon become a tight knitted pair of friends that’s adding a lot of comedic relief to the movie due to the unusual nature and beginning of their companionship. Of course, Jiwon is able to win back his ex-girlfriend and they solve the case together in the end. 

At least the movie doesn’t end with a sleazy kiss.

* * *

A few weeks later, the destined day comes. Today, the idol actor has the chance to convince his senior of his acting skills. Jongin does feel a little bit bad for him, since adult scenes are hard to pull off, often even for experienced actors.

(Of course he himself pulls them off perfectly.)

They do not meet eyes for the first time that day through the mirror while their stylists retouch their make-up or anything like that, but when they have a few minutes to spare before Jiwon's investigation team is entering the club Doyoung's working at. 

“Good morning, Jongin-ssi.”, Kyungsoo politely greets as he allows himself to sit down on the vacant space next to the senior actor. Jongin nods in acknowledgement and greets him back quietly before diverting his attention back to the rehearsal still going on in front of him.

Kyungsoo fidgets with his fingers in his lap.

“Do you get nervous before shooting scenes like these too?”, he asks. Jongin whips his head around to Kyungsoo for the first time that day and is surprised by the make over they decided to give him. The newbie actor is dressed in a low rise light wash jeans and a purple striped sweatshirt that’s cut short to the extent of his midriff being exposed. He’s wearing a small silver necklace as well as a black sweat jacket that Jongin doubts is part of his costume. His make up is pretty simple since the idol naturally has a pretty face with his most prominent features accentuated. He has long black bangs that reach his eyebrows and his eyelids are slightly shimmery from the lilac glitter that was applied on them. When Kyungsoo notices the way Jongin’s eyes trace his features, he rubs over his lips anxiously. 

“I didn’t expect Doyoung to be dressed like that. Kind of a bold choice, huh?”, Jongin remarks. Jiwon is dressed in a black turtleneck and blue dress shirt on top of it, paired with simple black slacks and dress shoes to match. His hair is swept back elegantly with a few strands falling on his forehead. The stylists filled out his eyebrows and shaped them, giving him a well-kept masculine look. 

“Yes, and him and Jiwon are so different from each other. I guess that’s why they aren’t going to work out as a couple at the end.”

“They do become best friends, though. Maybe first impressions aren’t everything. Who knows…”, Jongin trails off. 

Quickly enough, the director starts calling for them, announcing that they’re going to rehearse their first scene together now. 

* * *

Kyungsoo definitely doesn’t do bad during the bar scene. 

He seems really easy to work with, always compliant, learning quickly from his mistakes, very friendly to his coworkers too. He does need a few more instructions than the others do, but it’s excusable if you keep in mind that the idol is not acquainted with filming movies at all. Jongin thinks he hasn’t seen any staff criticize his actual acting skills, looking back. But honestly, he’s a little bit self-absorbed anyways. When he’s acting and being in his element, he doesn’t really pay attention to the skills of his co-actors or their work contribution at all. He’s watching over himself and whether he personally delivers or not - as long as it doesn’t concern him he wouldn’t care if the directors spend 2 hours scolding the other workers. 

But right now, the situation _does_ concern him. And he doesn’t want Idol Boy to make this complicated for him. 

_Doyoung_ struts towards him confidently, normally wide white eyes reducing in size to give him this seductive, cat eyed look. Jongin’s eyes follow the steady sways of his hips.

_Left - right - left - right._

The Chelsea boots he’s wearing add a few centimeters to his height, but Jongin still towers over the other male. The little necklace he’s wearing tinkles. Jongin makes sure to check him out thoroughly, even breathing out in amazement at the pretty bartender boy. 

“Do you need something, ahjussi?”, _Doyoung_ asks innocently, “I noticed you haven’t bought a drink yet.” The shorter male has a small notepad and a pen in his hands. 

Jongin laughs and reaches out to put a strand of dark hair behind _Doyoung’s_ ears, “I may have a high rank, but I’m not an ahjussi. I’m not that old yet.”

_Doyoung_ tilts his head down for a little smile to show. Then he looks up with a piercing gaze. 

“You do look like you know exactly where you stand and what you want in life though, sir.”, he responds, “Very manly.” 

“I do.”

“So wouldn’t a guy like you want to enjoy a good drink too? Maybe a dry martini?”, he keeps on touching the strand of hair Jongin has tucked in before. _He’s not bad_ , Jongin thinks, _incorporating little ticks and details into his acting that flow well with the scene_. 

“That would be great.”, Jongin says and licks his lips. _Doyoung_ nods and twists around to strut back to the bar to prepare the cocktail, “But one is more than enough, I still need some space for _dessert_.”

_Doyoung_ turns around to catch Jongin tearing away his gaze from his ass who then simply gives him a little wink afterwards. 

The bartender quickly comes back with the drink and makes sure to have as much physical contact with Jongin’s hand as he can while he hands him the drink. _Doyoung_ decides to tiptoe and put his arm on top of the counter behind them, consequently exposing his cute stomach more. The intentional showing of skin is like a future invitation for the investigator to lick and bite. 

“Hope you enjoy the drink, sir.”, he says. Jongin places a hand on his waist and strokes it lightly once, nodding along the movements. 

“Stay with me if you don’t mind. There’s not much going on right now anyways. I mean, everybody is being interrogated right now, all customers left after our team cleared everything.”, Jongin sips on his martini. He’s glad that it’s not an actual alcoholic beverage, because he’s not too fond of strong drinks. 

“Why are you here then? Shouldn’t you be helping out your colleagues?”

“Nah. There are some communication problems in the team right now. They’ve kinda decided to cut me off of the investigations, but of course they can’t just kick me from the team.” 

Doyoung seems to be deep in thought and almost opens his mouth to speak up. 

“It’s whatever”, Jongin cuts him off and finishes his drink. He uses his now free hand to pull the bartender close, _Doyoung’s_ actor is a little bit stiff but at this point it’s still manageable, “I’m really craving something sweet right now. You’re up?”

Doyoung nods and the last thing their sound device picks up is Jongin asking for a bedroom in a whisper before the scene is cut off. 

They quickly change settings and in between the small break Kyungsoo is still blushing uncontrollably. His ears are deep red and he’s trying really hard to keep his hands to himself while they walk a few meters to where the bedroom for filming is. 

“Just try to be natural, okay?”, Jongin says to him with a hand on his shoulder. The warmth seeps through his hand and into Kyungsoo’s body, but he doesn’t think the warmth will just stop at shoulder height, “Just imagine you’re doing stuff with your girlfriend or whatever and it’s just VR so you see my body instead of hers, ha ha ha.” It's not helping, and the reasonable assumption that Kyungsoo has a girlfriend, or is interested in girls at all is making him even more nervous on top of that. Without meaning to, he just sets the standard for his own performance higher and higher without him having acted yet. 

* * *

As expected, Kyungsoo becomes a nervous wreck when the steamy part begins. They’re stumbling into the bedroom, supposed to be making out - and Jongin is yanking, gripping, roaming his hands all over _Doyoung’s_ body just as he’s told to do. But Kyungsoo just stands there completely petrified, not matching Jongin’s enthusiasm at all. 

God damn it, this is not lousy high school theatre class where everybody is too afraid to make a move during impro, this is _real_ acting.

Jongin notices how the idol actor is kissing like he doesn’t even know what kissing is, chasing after Jongin’s lips in utterly unsynchronized moves and without any direction. To some initiations from Jongin as written in the script, he doesn’t react at all and just lets Jongin do all the work. 

And that causes him to not even try to make him engage with it anymore or to encourage him to respond to his actions. His co-actress was prying open his mouth to steal an off-script kiss as well - but he’s not an asshole that he’s going to pressure anybody into doing something they don’t want to do. 

However, he can not believe why SM would recruit their little actor to star in an adult romance movie if he’s just going to be uncomfortable and unprepared the whole time. After all, making out is almost a staple in any production. 

Doh Kyungsoo definitely had the good looks to make it as an actor, although he was more on the feminine side of the spectrum, maybe too feminine for the audiences. His body and face were pretty alike. On the other hand, maybe that’s everything his company cares about.

Good looks and popularity over talent, just as he predicted. 

Fortunately the staff comes to his rescue. They have noticed the weird tension between them too and are now asking the newbie if he wanted to postpone the filming and what kind of difficulties he was facing for him to stop the flow of the scene. To that Kyungsoo only responds that he is just nervous and that they should maybe skip the making out part and just keep on filming. He’ll eventually warm up on his own. 

The director is okay with it and so they start removing every staff that is not necessary on set right now for the sex scene. It’s just a given to do so, since the scene can feel more intimate for the actors when there aren’t a hundred onlookers judging every of their moves. 

Jongin, still being the senior that he is, decides to give Kyungsoo a short pep talk. 

Kyungsoo tugs down the bottom of his cropped shirt, trying to hide the bit of midriff visible, “I’m sorry if I’m gonna be awkward…I’ve obviously, uh, never shot a scene like this before.”

“And i’m sorry if I’m going to treat this too seriously and like a master shot already. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I know where to draw the line and I will stop immediately, but I’m also very determined. So I won’t just interrupt a scene like that if I feel like I’m doing well.”

Kyungsoo’s forehead creases slightly and Jongin wonders if it’s because he kind of admitted he was a little narcissist deep within. Even if he thought so, of course the polite idol wouldn’t make any remark about it. 

They’re being called onto the scene, the director gesturing that everyone is ready. When he yells “Action!”, Jongin pathetically waits for _Doyoung_ to overwhelm him with a heated kiss and for the smaller male to throw himself onto Jongin’s body - but the moment doesn’t come.

All the newbie can muster up to do is moving his pupils left and right in a state of panic before he realizes he’s stalling big time and tries to make up by wrapping both of his arms around Jongin’s neck and kissing him….

...terribly. 

He’s sucking on Jongin’s upper lip like it’s an udder, and the height difference doesn’t add anything good to the awkwardness. His arms are also barely hanging onto his neck and Jongin has to stabilize his tiptoeing with a hand around his waist because he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo would accidentally topple over otherwise.

Sick of his underwhelming performance, Jongin tries to save the non-existing chemistry between the two characters by reciprocating to the kiss _heavily_. Maybe he wants to show off how pissed off he is right now. Maybe he wants to remind the other of the fact that he’s the critically acclaimed actor Kyungsoo is shooting a scene with and that he shouldn’t use the opportunity just to fuck up. Maybe he does it because of all of these things, but as long as it’s written in the script he doesn’t feel any guilt. 

It all sucks because apart from his awkwardness and bad kissing skills, Kyungsoo’s lips are _heavenly_ to kiss. Jongin may even get out of his way to say the idol has the prettiest lips he’s ever seen and tasted. Under different circumstances, he might be the happiest man alive kissing those lips. 

Finally, the director helps Jongin out of his misery by stopping the scene and asking Kyungsoo: “What the hell was this supposed to be?”

The harsh voice the director uses leaves the idol completely dumbfounded. He bows to him deeply to apologize. Jongin doesn’t even know how it has to feel for Kyungsoo to be humiliated so early into the movie production. He doesn't know what's going on inside that unreadable mind of his, when all he's been getting from the shorter were greetings and phrases on autopilot. 

“We’re gonna film the bed scene now as a master shot so you are able to prove your acting to us and can watch your performance back once were done taking the scene. I won’t interrupt and will give you a chance to express your artistry the way you think it’s right and fitting for the scene. It’s a shame your performance in the scene before was so good, because it’s biting you in the ass right now with how terrible this is in comparison. 

However, Jongin-ssi can order you to stop at any moment he starts to feel uncomfortable. Got it?”, the director raises his voice. When Jongin looks to his side, he just sees Kyungsoo nodding multiple times. He probably feels really ashamed. 

“Sit down on the bed.”, Jongin tells him in his deep voice in formal language, “It’ll make a better beginning if we start the scene from this moment.”

Kyungsoo nods and sits down on the bed. His thick thighs are threatening to pop out of the light wash jeans he’s wearing when he settles on the bed like a good boy, hands intertwined on top of his lap. He’s still wearing that damn cute little silver necklace around his neck. 

“Spread your legs”, Jongin says harshly, “and put your hands back like this, you’re supposed to look like you’re lusting after me and not like you’re constipated.”

Kyungsoo gulps but proceeds to spread his legs. “Not wide like that… Just so that I can fit in between.”, Jongin says with a click of his tongue. He uses his hands to motion the perfect width of space between his legs. 

While Kyungsoo is quite intimidated by how much of an arrogant asshole the nice senior from all the major film projects in Korea is, he has to admit that he is very respectful of boundaries. Always trying to make Kyungsoo improve his acting and positioning with words and not initiating body contact if it can be avoided. It’s obvious that the senior is truly a professional. 

Yet again, the word “Action!” falls and Jongin immediately lounges forward to tackle Kyungsoo onto the bed and give him some pretend kisses on his neck. And while Kyungsoo doesn’t feel any intentional movement or pressure of Jongin’s lips on his skin, the soft plush lips dragging themselves over his skin is making him feel all tingly anyways. 

Kyungsoo memorized the script. He knows he’s supposed to moan now, but for some reason his mouth won’t allow him to let out any noises that aren’t small whimpers or huffs for attention. He’s so occupied with thinking about the noises he’s expected to make that he doesn’t even realize he’s missing yet another cue. 

Jongin has to reach down to Kyungsoo’s hand, putting it on top of his own ass afterwards to remind him that the smaller is supposed to pull him in by the ass so he could start rolling his hips against him. 

The moment Kyungsoo poorly attempts to grind up, Jongin mentally decides to skip that bit and to continue with the stage directions following after that. He uses the opportunity of the script telling him to whisper sweet nothings into Kyungsoo’s ear to tell him “Undressing part now, I’ll undress you now, okay?”

The other nods timidly and replies “Take them off, please” straight into Jongin’s face. Shockingly, he even succeeds in making it sound seductive and needy, but his voice was so breathy and quiet that no camera would’ve been able to pick up on the sound. It’s a bummer. 

Jongin knows this is written as a fast-paced scene, but seeing his acting partner this hesitant, he decides to take off his clothes in peace. The stuffy tight jeans come off first, leaving the idol in the small pretty cropped top. Those hips are really a sight to behold, even under the jeans. His underwear is cute too and _very_ snug around his thick thighs. Up close, Jongin realizes how androgynous his body really is, how boyish but curvy the other can be at the same time. For some reason, it's a huge turn on for him. Out of convenience, especially because a lot of his male flings are working in the entertainment industry too, he's used to very masculine, toned bodies moaning under him - not a pretty delicate boy.

Next up is the top with Kyungsoo putting up his arms in submission to let Jongin take it off for him and while his chest is definitely not defined, his collarbones have a nice dip to them and they do contrast nicely with the chubbier pecs underneath. 

He feels bad for how unguarded Kyungsoo is in comparison to him, so he decides to take off his own shirt earlier than he’s supposed to be, flexing his hard rock abs in the process. It's more of a thing for the camera, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to impress the idol as well - and maybe in a way dominate him too. 

Last thing is Kyungsoo’s underwear, and this is always the toughest thing to do. Although they are both wearing funny looking genital guards, it feels weird to expose a person like this. 

And Kyungsoo feels how it’s very weird to be exposed like this as well. He feels so vulnerable without his clothes, he didn’t even dare to show skin in his entire career as an idol. And still, even with his shitty judging behavior towards him, the actor in Jongin is making him feel safer. 

The way those dark brown eyes pierce into his own and into his skin, amping up the adoration glistening in them for the camera to catch - as if the sight of his body is actually making him experience a sense of euphoria - Kyungsoo really applauds that. 

Jongin traces the moles on his skin with feathery finger tips and pushes forward to kiss him on the lips once. At least that one works, since a small kiss doesn’t need to be reciprocated, so Kyungsoo doesn’t have any opportunity to fuck up. 

This time, after some very unerotic jacking off the air action executed by Kyungsoo with Jongin groaning like it’s the best handjob of his life (the idol can’t deny that his senior did look very hot panting and murmuring small encouragements though...), the newbie remembers to flip over on time, his ass now completely exposed for the first time. Kyungsoo tries not to think about what Jongin thinks about his ass. There’s a good chance for him to literally not care about it at all, but it still makes him uncomfortable knowing the whole world is going to see his buttocks. 

The first thing Jongin notices when his co-actor finally turned around, are the handful of dark brown moles scattered over the expanse of his ass. Some people see moles as flaws, whereas for Jongin they are like little quirks that make the person in front of him more unique. Looking at how Kyungsoo apparently made it really big as an idol, Jongin is sure the amount of moles on his body reflect that personality trait in some way. 

Just as in the script, Jongin pushes up his hips roughly, ass raised in the air now and instinctively, Kyungsoo buries his head deeper into the white pillows in front of him. Jongin puts his hands on the pretty pale globes and starts caressing, pretending to pepper kisses onto the skin there to worship it. 

That actually makes Kyungsoo’s knees buckle, noting how nobody has ever touched him like that before. So when he naturally thinks about the next stage direction and how _Jiwon_ is supposed to rub his sweet exposed hole now, his entire body just falls down onto the bed - Kyungsoo burying a small whimper into the pillow on the bed at the thought of the other male doing dirty things like that with him. His mind goes blank after that. 

“Okay that’s enough”, the director yells through the room and comes up to Kyungsoo with angry footsteps, “What the hell was that supposed to be! It looks like you didn’t even try to portray Doyoung’s character accurately! He’s feisty, not a wimpy bitch! Maybe the actor Do Kyungsoo behind the character is just the wimpy bitch.”

The separate director responsible for intimacy chimes in, “And you keep missing your cues and keep acting and doing things that aren’t written down on the script! That’s the biggest no ever. If I was Jongin I would’ve told you to stop after a good 10 seconds already!”

Kyungsoo has no other choice but to swallow down the harsh criticism and to keep his head held high. The difference in power between an actor nobody like him and a famous director is too large. 

“So...that means we’ll take a break now, right?” Jongin asks to break the tension in the air and is answered with “Yes, but only you. We planned more time for this scene but as you see it’s kind of hopeless, so we’ll just start working on Kyungsoo’s other scene now. ”

_What an asshole. He didn’t even try to defend me_ , Kyungsoo thinks when he looks at Jongin with a lump in his throat, close to tearing up out of hurt. 

“Alright, I’ll take a short break then and come back to supervise later.”, Jongin nods. 

* * *

  
Heartfelt screaming is the first thing Jongin notices after coming back from talking with some other actors on set. He walks in to realize the screaming and desperation was stemming from Kyungsoo the entire time. The scene they’re rehearsing is about Doyoung’s family background and him finally deciding to tackle the mounts of problems his parents caused him in childhood. Without Jongin being on set, Kyungsoo suddenly appears to be so confident and _free_. All the emotions are written in his dollface: He sees him grieving, screaming, crying, getting hurt, loving. Displaying raw emotions. He’s watching in awe. The older actors starring as Doyoung’s parents do an amazing job as well. 

That’s when Jongin realizes that there got to be something magical about this boy in front of him. The way he is able to portray the grief, hopelessness and the way he is in control of every part of his body is truly incredible - there’s no room for denial. Seeing him like this makes his own gut twist and turn uncomfortably, coaxing real emotions out of him. 

He feels bad for having judged him so quickly. He feels bad for reducing his acting abilities to the mere ability to fuck on screen, especially with him being a newcomer. 

Especially because he may or may not have already talked about Kyungsoo behind his back during his break. They were all asking him on his opinion on the rookie and Jongin was just expressing what he was feeling at that moment in time! In hindsight, it’s true that he used more swear words than what was necessary, but he was so fixed on this idol label attached to Kyungsoo that he guesses he didn’t want to see what kind of person he was behind that suffocating branding. 

Jongin also realizes he unconsciously made himself the biggest douche during lunch. 

His coworkers and him are enjoying a nice take out meal that was prepared by the staff, but there is one white plastic bag that has not been touched at all. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen while the other actors laugh over bibimbap and noodle dishes. 

Apparently word about him spread faster than Jongin would’ve wanted, him quickly receiving the image of the spoiled SM idol boy that can’t act based on that one scene. 

Jongin turns his head around to inspect the big hall they’re all sitting (and working) in and it doesn’t take long for him to spot Kyungsoo alone on a bench away from them. Perched on his lap is a simple black bento box and if he sees correctly it’s filled with pa-kimchi, rice and meat. Did he make the food himself? Probably not, right? Since he has more than enough money to let someone else make his food. Jongin knows that lifestyle well enough. 

Call him dramatic, but he feels bad about the bright idol being a loser outside of the delusional K-Pop-World with just one snap. 

Very inconspicuously, Jongin decides to go to the bathroom and plans to confront the idol after. On his way to the toilets, he thinks he overhears Kyungsoo talking to his manager on his phone and his voice doesn’t sound too cheery. But maybe it’s because he’s not close with his manager or because Kyungsoo is serious when it comes to work. He wouldn’t know. He never checked out his performances or interviews voluntarily. 

Of course he watches varieties and sometimes Kyungsoo appears on them too, but Jongin never really cared. Who knows if that’s going to change now. 

When he comes back, the idol actor is not sitting on his bench anymore. At first glance, Jongin doesn’t see him anywhere else too. Looks like he missed his chance. 

* * *

Even after all the let downs, Kyungsoo is still going up to the directors after the day is officially over for them, trying to improve and practice. When Jongin spots him there late at night - usually staying on set until the end because he can’t help the workaholic inside of him - he’s pleasantly surprised by the determination the idol is showing. He’s sure Kyungsoo is already taking acting lessons, so he definitely appreciates the additional effort. 

Jongin decides this is the perfect moment to apologize and walks up to him just like that. Kyungsoo seems surprised at him approaching him but being the polite junior that he is, he says it’s fine if they talk some and that he’s not tired yet. 

Eventually, they go somewhere quiet and sit down. Jongin sincerely apologizes for lashing out like that as well as in behalf of the rude director calling him a wimpy kid _(“He’s a cunt. I’m sorry.”)_

“It’s okay. This is not the worst thing that has ever happened at work so it’s okay.”

Jongin brings up the scene he found amazing, which sparks a deep conversation about acting. They talk about acting methods, how to memorize scripts or how to communicate with co-actors for at least an hour. 

“You seem like such a great senior and I feel like I can really trust you. And I think as your co-actor you should know about this. But please keep it a secret.”, Kyungsoo says at one point.

“Of course this will stay between us.”, Jongin nods eagerly.

“I’m a virgin. That’s why I really didn’t know how to act when we were rehearsing earlier…”, he admits. 

“Oh, so you wanna wait until marriage or..?”, Jongin asks tentatively. Kyungsoo shakes his head in embarrassment and does a negative motion with his hands too. 

“I just didn’t have the opportunity yet.. Idol life is so complicated.” He continues talking about how he hasn’t been in a relationship since he was accepted to be a trainee for SM at the age of 17. “I also don’t like showing my body that much.”

“But you knew this was going to be a romance film with an explicit scene.”, Jongin responds matter-of-factly. 

“Do you think I look like I’d ever be able to tell my company that? I pretend it doesn’t matter to me in front of them, because they’re going to use every single of your insecurities against you. Better act like you don’t have any. I mean, I managed to land this gig after all, didn’t I?”, Kyungsoo says, grimacing at the thought of his company, "Idol life is being forced to do hundreds of things you don't even want to do because all you want to do is sing. And I've learned to not complain about that part anymore."

“...I see. Ithink I understand better now. Thank you for telling me.”, he says, putting a hand over his heart for emphasis, “But you are not planning to drop out of this project, right?”

“No of course not. I love acting and movies and if I don’t have a great debut, SM are going to throw me away just like that and never allow me to venture into acting again. I really need to prove myself to them. I hope you understand.”

“You seem to do really well in every scene except for our rated one.”, Kyungsoo nods and Jongin really watches his words when he articulates the following sentence, “I really want to exchange some acting advice with you now, but it’s getting pretty late. How about we meet up sometime at a café, maybe in the afternoon so I can give you advice on how to do better in acting? As in from mentor to student. I think it would be great because we can become closer to each other too and more comfortable. 

“I think that’s a great idea.”, and Kyungsoo flashes him one of those adorable heart-shaped smiles. 

* * *

In between the period of proposal and them actual meeting up at that café, they start communicating with each other a lot. They’re not that far apart from each other in age so their humour naturally matches and coincidentally, their personalities are very similar too. No wonder that they have regular phone contact now, talking and chatting a lot via the Internet. Kyungsoo still sees him as a senior in many ways, just because Jongin has this aura surrounding him. Everyday, Jongin teaches him something new when it comes to the art of acting and Kyungsoo is fascinated to no end. 

He's so glad to be friends with a senior, a mentor to him. Being friends with someone that's older and more experienced than him and where he can allow himself to be babied a bit. Kyungsoo really enjoys it. 

* * *

They meet up in the private booth of an exclusive café, just to make sure no one is going to bother them since they’re both big celebrities in different fields so they have double the demography to fend off in the worst case scenario. 

They haven’t really talked about ... that scene in detail yet, but Jongin decides it is time to educate his little sprout student on how to make an unnatural scene look natural and intimate. 

A mint chocolate shake and a latte macchiato stand on the round table they’re sitting on, and the waitress soon arrives with the cakes they ordered as well. 

“The most important thing in acting is trusting your partner. You need to be acquainted with their touch so it stops being surprising if they start seeking more intimate physical contact within filming. Especially if it’s physical contact like rubbing your actor’s private parts.”, Jongin states. He reaches out to put his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s, rubbing the idols knuckles with his thumb and lets out a chuckle. It's given that Jongin's caress doesn't feel like rubbing a dick at all, but the implication is there, so it still makes Kyungsoo nervous.

It’s funny how the embarrassment on the idol’s face is so easy to spot.

“Relax”, he says, “It’s just holding hands. Well, technically it’s not even real hand holding.”

“It feels different doing it off the stage..”, Kyungsoo mumbles. By all means, he’s right about that. They’re sitting in the quaint café, lovely pastel colored decor and tiny flower bouquets everywhere. If this wasn’t basically a business meeting among friends, the romantic atmosphere could definitely throw people off when it came to what they are doing. 

“Of course it does, but then I want to ask you: How are you going to be comfortable with me on set when you can’t even hold my hand in real life? Switching to an actor persona doesn’t work like this.”, Jongin retracts his hand and scoops up some strawberry shortcake with his fork. 

Kyungsoo uses the silence to take a bite of his slice of blueberry pie. 

“And by the way.”, Jongin looks up from his cake, “Your eyes are really pretty. You should make them your main focus when it comes to conveying emotions. They are really expressive, they really speak a lot. In their own way.” 

The idol lets out a small “thank you” and his cheeks get tinted slightly. Jongin is honest to himself, Kyungsoo has caught his eye. It’s not only because he looks like a doll but also because he’s very friendly, bubbly and cute. He likes the contrast of their skin whenever they touch and rehearse together too. He wants to know if Kyungsoo is interested, that’s why he’s subtly trying to flirt with him. Even if the other was interested, he doubts the idol would show it since he’s his senior after all. Jongin is much more respected than him in the industry and if anybody were to find out Kyungsoo was trying to pursue _something_ with him.. Let’s just say he wouldn’t be able to take the fall. That’s why he hopes the smaller is picking up on his hints. Not to forget that spotting gay people in this industry is a big hit or miss as well. Some straight people are just naturally more flamboyant and touchy with others, some gay people like being reserved. Jongin likes taking the risks.

They talk some more about rather trivial topics, Kyungsoo asking his senior about how he prepared for the variety of roles he played, what his diet and work-life-balance looked like. In return, Jongin asks about how he managed to integrate acting into his busy idol life and he admitted how he was listening to Kyungsoo’s albums lately. Watching his Music Bank performances, even. 

"Now, what do I actually do about the insecurities I have with my body? How do I feel more comfortable exposing myself?", Kyungsoo inquires. 

“I...um..actually I don’t know.”, Jongin says. He’s not Kyungsoo, how is he supposed to know what’s going on in his head? 

“I mean, at one point in time you surely felt insecure too, right?”, he watches him expectantly, “I can’t imagine you were born to shoot sex scenes like a pro.”

Jongin smirks at the second sentence, “You’re right, I wasn’t. I think the shyness just faded away naturally with time. The more often I exposed my body to people, at the gym, at photo shoots or at set, the more comfortable I became. Your body is fine too. There’s no reason for you to feel upset about it, that I can assure you.”

“But I just can’t concentrate on anything else once I remove my shirt…”, Kyungsoo mumbles. He pokes at his pie and accidentally scrapes the porcelain plate, causing a shrill sound. 

“I think you really just need to… practice, I guess.”

“How am I gonna do that? I don’t have any friends that want to watch me try to undress for an hour straight. I doubt anybody on set wants to help me with that either.” His tone is slightly sour, he’s probably still not over having to eat alone because Jongin was bad mouthing him when they first met. It’s a valid feeling. 

“I could help.”, Jongin offers. He hopes he doesn’t sound like a creep, “We’re shooting the scene together anyways, so why don’t I just help you out? I can give you some advice and you can try to get out of your comfort zone with a friend who’s there for you.”

“I don’t want to bother you, Jongin.”, his voice always sounds so sweet calling out his name. It’s like an angel calling him. 

“It’s no problem, really. You’ve such great talent and potential, it’s not bothering me at all.”, Jongin exclaims, “Actually, we could even go right now if you want. My apartment is pretty close.”

Kyungsoo seems hesitant. But he actually just worries about causing Jongin trouble rather than anything else while Jongin worries about him thinking he’s trying to get laid. He didn’t know how to propose the idea without sounding like he’s expecting to get something out of it. 

“I think that’s a great idea since I’m not busy for the rest of the day. Thank you for your kindness.”, he finally responds.

“Let’s get going then. I’ll handle the bill.”, Jongin says and grabs his coat. 

* * *

They walk the short distance with Seoul’s autumn breeze accompanying them on the way. Conversation flows naturally, just like the water in the Han River they pass. 

As expected, Jongin’s apartment is as luxurious as Kyungsoo’s own, albeit in a different quarter. The interior of his apartment is sleek and monochrome for the most part. Jongin tells his guest to sit down on the couch while he prepares two cups of tea. 

It leaves Kyungsoo time to think. He agreed, but now that he is actually in Jongin’s apartment he doesn’t really know what exactly they’re going to do. Is he going to strip here? Are they going to practice their scene? He’s nervous. Especially because Jongin is really attractive and he can see his broad back from where he’s sitting. 

Jongin returns before Kyungsoo is able to pray to God that nothing embarrassing is going to happen tonight. He puts down the cups with a smile and sits down next to his guest. 

“Scoot closer.”, he says, “You need to get used to your personal space being invaded.” Kyungsoo nods and shuffles until he’s sitting thigh to thigh with Jongin.

“Good boy.”, he says, and while it sounds like it’s said as a joke, it still stirs something in Kyungsoo. 

“Okay so… If you don’t mind me asking about this… Your kissing skills were not really the best back then. But that wasn’t your first kiss, right…?”, Jongin wants to know.

“No it wasn’t. I was just really nervous. You’re such a big name in the industry, I think I was just under too much pressure.”, Kyungsoo says, “I mean, there’s probably a line of women the length of the Great Wall of China dreaming of being able to kiss a star like you.”

“Maybe, but this is not about me.”, Jongin stresses, “You wanted to learn, right? How about we start with what we talked about in the café?”

“You want me to strip?”, Kyungsoo’s eyes are large. 

“Not now. At least not completely.”, the idols eyes become even larger, “I mean, you talked about taking off your shirt. If you do it and continue having a normal conversation with me, it’ll probably stop being awkward after a while.”

To Jongin’s surprise, Kyungsoo holds onto the hem of his sweatshirt and pulls it over his head right after that. Now he’s only left in his black jeans and black belt. As soon as his freed nipples come in contact with the air, they harden. Instinctively, Kyungsoo attempts to hide them with his hands, but Jongin pins both of them down on his thigh before he can even try. He looks pretty like this, especially in Jongin's dim warm lighting. It makes the exposed skin look ethereal and flawless. 

“I’m sorry.”, Jongin says about the impulsive reaction. He loosens his grip on Kyungsoo’s hands but still keeps them pinned down. 

“It’s okay.”, Kyungsoo reassures him. He's not interested in fighting back, rather enjoying the rough hands on his soft ones, pinning them down and telling him exactly what to do with body language only. It's exciting. 

“How do you feel?” Jongin stares into his eyes. Kyungsoo wants to say it isn’t too bad, but the intense gaze is starting to make him sweat.

“Better than on set. Probably because I know now that you don’t actually despise me.” Jongin playfully knocks his shoulder against Kyungsoo’s in disbelief. He's really still hung up on that _one_ day. 

The senior changes the topic when he scans the way Kyungsoo is dressed yet again, “What do you think about the producers giving you a really feminine outfit for your role?”

Jongin remembers the little dangling necklace and the purple striped top that showed his midriff. There were two moles right on his tummy, perfectly visible due to the contrast of his milky white skin. There was no happy trail either. In fact, Jongin doesn’t remember spotting a hair on him anywhere other than his face and head. 

“What am I supposed to think about it? It’s my role. It’s fine. I just think I may not be skinny or athletic enough to pull of the whole crop top thing.”

“Just wanted you to know that I think you look great in it and that I think it really fits you.”, Jongin says mischievously, “You definitely pull it off. Perhaps you're the only one that does, actually.”

“Thank you.”, Kyungsoo says. And then more quietly, “Shall we practice in your bedroom?”

It sounds so innocent coming out of his mouth but fuck, Jongin desperately wishes it meant what he wanted it to mean. He stands up and decides to just abandon the still hot tea on the coffee table in favor of leading the petite idol to his master bedroom. 

While walking towards the stairs, Kyungsoo suddenly reaches out and holds onto Jongin’s upper arm with both of his hands, basically clinging onto him. Out of reflex, Jongin strokes over the other’s back in approval and leaves his hands there to physically lead him to the bedroom.

“Because you said I need to learn _more body contact_.”, Kyungsoo chirps. 

_He's excited because he thinks he did something groundbreaking just now. So cute_ , Jongin thinks, looking down on the serene happy face.

“That’s right. You learn quickly.”, Jongin responds and soon opens the sleek door to his bedroom. It’s a normal bedroom with spare decoration. Just the necessities like a drawer, a table, a TV and of course a bed are in there. It still looks cozy, multiple blankets and pillows arranged fancily on the king size. 

Kyungsoo finally lets go of Jongin’s biceps to fall onto the bed on his back. He closes his eyes to feel himself sinking into the soft mattress. All of a sudden, he feels the mattress dip and as soon as he opens his eyes there is Jongin hovering over him, caging him with his arms and legs. He’s not touching him, but his presence is overbearing. The aura he executes is so powerful and if Kyungsoo is being honest he loves looking up to the other man staring him down. The arch of his brows is more prominent in this angle, the fullness of his lips so close to Kyungsoo's own. So close that he can see the little chapped spots on them. 

Before he can even react, Jongin is putting his thumb on Kyungsoo’s closed lips and smooches said thumb, giving the idol an indirect kiss. 

Then, Jongin uses his legs only to sit up normally on the bed, treating Kyungsoo’s calves under him like free real estate. 

“That was surprising.”, Kyungsoo says, pretty flabbergasted at this point. Also, the weight on his calves kind of hurts. 

“Just wanted to break the ice.” Jongin smiles sheepishly. He reaches for the script on his drawer and flicks through it until he lands on their scene together. 

“I know what to do, so I don’t need to demonstrate anything here. I’m still your senior, right?”, Jongin declares, “So I’m going to read out the stage directions for _Doyoung_ to you, and you will try to follow, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods eagerly, still trapped under Jongin with how he’s sitting on his legs as if he weighed nothing. 

“A-are we gonna start with the kissing?”, he asks shyly. Out of habit, he starts gnawing on his own lip, trying to make the blood circulate better. Jongin sits up from his legs, finally, and lays down on his side next to Kyungsoo, arm bend and elbow propped on the mattress for him to be able to rest his head on his hand. 

“You told me you had experience with kissing already. It’s not necessary for us to make out, but I have nothing against a little kiss.”, Jongin says playfully, puckering his lips and pointing at them with his finger, “Just to make sure you won’t mess up next time.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he’s being serious or not. Regardless of his hard and bold exterior, his co-actor loves joking around and being irritating. He just keeps on biting on his lip, waiting for Jongin to make a move and tell him what to do. Surprisingly, he gets an idea and ends up beating Jongin to it.

“You said I should follow your stage directions, but you didn’t give me any yet.”, he dares to say.

That makes Jongin smirk. He lifts his head off his hand and uses both of his hands to grab the backside of Kyungsoo’s neck. He pretends to throw a glance on the script and what’s written down on it.

“It says you should kiss me right now. Two kisses on the lips, no tongue, lasting approximately 10 seconds in total.”, his gaze is fixed on the plump lips the entire time he’s speaking. 

So Kyungsoo does. He still feels nervous, like he’s in some sort of competition and has to score points for technique, but it’s not as bad as on set with a dozen of eyes on them. His lips successfully catches on Jongin’s lower one, caressing it softly and Jongin returns the gentle eagerness for a fraction of a second before leaning back slightly - since _the script_ says it’s supposed to be two attempts. The idol chases Jongin’s lips again and presses down on them boldly _._

Jongin lets go after smiling into the kiss. “You’re not bad.”, he says with his eyes crinkling, “Looks like it was just the nervosity on set.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat and hums quietly in agreement. His cheeks are a bit flushed, and Jongin thinks it matches well with the pink undertone of his skin. _His skin_. He traces the ridges and humps on Kyungsoo’s exposed torso with his eyes once more. 

“Stop it.”, Kyungsoo says in measly tone, but this time he doesn’t take any measures to hide his body anymore. 

“Next up..”, Jongin announces, “the part where you missed the cue.”

“Sorry again.”

“ _Doyoung_ still laying down flat. _Jiwon_ hovering above him, kissing the lips. _Doyoung_ grabs _Jiwon’s_ bottom and moans into the kiss. _Doyoung_ to lift up his own hips and grind against _Jiwon’s_ crotch.”, he reads out further, “We can skip the kissing, but let’s work on the grinding.”

“How am I supposed to grind? And how do I make it look sexy?”, Kyungsoo genuinely wants to know. 

“I…Honestly, I don’t know how to explain this. You just have to roll your hips.”, Jongin says. 

“For being my senior, you seem to be very clueless right now.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. 

Jongin pretends to be annoying by clicking his tongue loudly. But just a second after that, Jongin lays down on his back unprompted and lifts up his hips to grind smoothly once. Crotch dipping down and then hip rolling up slowly to snap against the air, “See. Just like this. But with another body.” When he looks at Kyungsoo, the other is just gulping heavily, staring holes in the air. 

“C’mon. You surely masturbate, right?”, Jongin asks. 

“Why does this sound so accusatory!”, Kyungsoo whines and then follows up with red cheeks, “But of course I do.”

“You never jacked off with a fleshlight or grinded up against something?”

“I’m just….”, Kyungsoo says and makes a pumping up and down motion with his hands near his crotch, “..that’s enough for me.”

_Kinda cute_ , Jongin thinks, _how he’s so sensitive that he can get off by just playing around with his little cock in his hands._

Jongin grabs one of the fluffy white pillows resting against the headboard and coaxes Kyungsoo’s legs open just enough to slide the pillow between it, “Now grind up against it.”

The actor sounds so assertive that Kyungsoo doesn’t even dare to disobey. He lifts up his hips and pushes up. The friction feels good in a way, but Jongin’s stare of steel is distracting him. 

“No, you really gotta use your pelvis strength.”, Jongin observes. He slides his one hand under Kyungsoo’s back and puts the other on top of the pillow resting on partly on the idol’s stomach. Then he lifts his hips up and the hand on his back travels to the dip of his back, “You have to roll up diagonally from here. When you thrust into a woman, her entrance is not straight, it’s angled upwards towards her middle so you have to keep that in mind while thrusting.”

He wants to ask why a woman's _canal_ should matter in this situation when they're about to practice a gay bed scene, then he remembers that Jongin was probably trying to teach him life lessons along the way. Life lessons he's pretty sure he'll never need in his life. 

“Okay.” With Jongin’s help, he tries it again on the pillow and Jongin gives it a thumbs up. 

“You wanna practice on me or are you good?”, he asks. Kyungsoo’s stomach is already coiling, he doesn’t know what would actually happen if he were to come close to Jongin’s dick with his own one in any way.

“I think it’s fine, let’s just move on…”, he says bashfully and hands Jongin the pillow back. Jongin puts it back where it belongs absentmindedly, busy with flipping through the pages of the script. 

“Okay, I skipped some more stuff and thought, how about doing that one part again the director interrupted.” With _that one part,_ Jongin means _Doyoung_ on all fours on the bed, ass out for _Jiwon_ to knead. Kyungsoo couldn’t keep himself together when they were on set and while Jongin understands how he was so embarrassed about it, he has to learn how to be professional about it.

Jongin does have to learn how to _remain_ professional too, on the edge of a growing boner when he tugged on those light wash jeans and Kyungsoo’s fat ass came into view. God forgive him for wishing the script read him starting to jack off that moment or for him to rut against the skin. 

“O-oh.”, the shorter gasped, “So I gotta get naked now?”

“You don’t have to do anything.”, Jongin says in a calm voice. He reaches out to pat Kyungsoo’s clothed thigh gently. 

“No. I have to get used to it. I wanna make it as an actor.” Kyungsoo proceeds to unbuckle his belt and take off his black pair of jeans full of determination. 

“It’s kind of cold.”, he laughs to hide his nervosity. 

“If you’re uncomfortable you can literally get dressed right now.”, Jongin says, stands up and pulls out a thin fleece blanket out of his drawer. He drapes it over Kyungsoo’s lithe body. 

“No, it’s not that…”, Kyungsoo says, squirming, “Please let’s just continue practicing.”

“If you say so.”, he says, “You know what the script says, right?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“ _Jiwon_ flips over _Doyoung_ and presses his hips up in the air, ass raised. _Jiwon_ starts assaulting his bottom with hot kisses and-”

“Don’t say it like that!”, Kyungsoo says embarrassed and covers his face with his hands. The blanket falls off his shoulders. For a moment Jongin thinks about picking it up again, but he decides against it. 

“That’s just what the script says. You read it too.”, Jongin remarks, “Anyways, _Jiwon_ kneads _Doyoung’s_ butt with both hands, then he pries it open and starts caressing the cleft...Okay, it does come off weird written down like this.”

Jongin places the script aside, kneels up on the bed and turns Kyungsoo’s body over just like that. He doesn’t weigh much, but as Jongin can perfectly see in front of him, the body fat went into all the best areas. From behind, Jongin reaches under Kyungsoo’s body with his arms and lifts his body up by putting his hands on the outer sides of his pubic bone. 

“It’s good that you are so pliant under me right now, but don’t forget that for the camera you have to show them you enjoy what I’m doing too. Show me you like what I’m doing, okay? Pretend there’s the camera all up on your face right now, will you, _Doyoungie_?”

It's not even Kyungsoo's real name, but ,fuck, does Jongin using a pet name do something to him. 

“Yes.”, Kyungsoo says, the weight of his upper body relying on the forearms resting on the soft mattress. 

“It’s unfortunate for you to be a virgin for this, I suppose.”, Jongin says as he trails his hand down Kyungsoo’s neck to his hip, just using his fingertips to evoke a light sensation in the other. 

“I’ve watched porn…”, Kyungsoo says quietly. He takes a deep breath as Jongin’s hand rests on the waistband of his black boxershorts. Carefully, Jongin starts to caress the idol’s ass cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Of course you do.”, Jongin replies and twists his wrists so he can rub over the ass through the fabric with his palm now, “I saw it when you tried talking dirty with me back then on set acting like a porn star.” 

“Maybe.”, Kyungsoo breathes out. Jongin sticks out his thumb and traces the dip above his ass. The idol hums in appreciation. Jongin starts kneading the clothed cheeks, and when Kyungsoo remains mute except fo a slight arch of his back, he squeezes harder until Kyungsoo gets the message and draws out a moan. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo reaches back, support from his arms gone so his head is buried in the pillows, and puts his hands on top of Jongin’s to remove them gently. Jongin immediately pulls back, thinking he went too far. He’s about to apologize, when Kyungsoo rolls up the fabric of his boxers to expose the entire peachy skin of his ass cheeks. He retracts his hands as if nothing just happened and speaks to Jongin:

“Doesn’t the script read for you, I mean _Jiwon_ , to plant kisses all over _Doyoung’s_ most prized possession now?”

This time, Jongin just straight up gasps. 

“I bet the director would never have imagined for _Doyoung_ to have an ass this fat.”, he mutters in disbelief. Did Kyungsoo really just give him the permission to literally kiss his ass? Yes, he’s going to do it for filming anyways, but what the hell happened to the little virgin and his boundaries?

But Jongin can’t complain. He leans down and leaves kisses everywhere, as eager as he would be on set and with how Kyungsoo is wriggling under him, he knows he’s doing a good job. There’s a reason he’s one of the top earning actors in South Korea. He keeps on slightly nibbling and wonders if Kyungsoo notices that's not quite what Jiwon is supposed to do. He can't help it - the taut skin underneath him feels so good to pull with his teeth. 

Jongin is sliding down his hand to the underside of Kyungsoo’s thigh that is presented to him, planning to trace imaginary patterns, when the other speaks up, “Jongin.”

“Hm?”, his grumbling is deep. His hand is about to dive in between his thighs, fingers roaming around the flesh. 

“I’m gay.”, Kyungsoo blurts out. 

“That’s totally fine with me.”, Jongin says slowly, “But why are you telling me this?”

Kyungsoo lets himself fall down onto the bed with a huff. His feet are tangled in the fleece blanket Jongin gave him earlier. His heart starts racing, blood rushing through his head as he's about to speak his mind candidly for the first time like this. 

“Because you make me go crazy.”

“Oh…” Jongin’s heart is beating much faster all of a sudden. So his feelings _were_ reciprocated. 

“I really want to....”, Kyungsoo pants, maneuvering his hands towards his crotch and rubbing the area just ever so subtly. Jongin nods in understanding.

He eventually reaches between Kyungsoo’s currently closed legs and pries them open to run a hand along his inner thighs. He whispers, “I like men too. I’m bi.”

His free hand runs up to the idol’s shiny hair and strokes it gently, “And you’re really, really pretty.”

Kyungsoo straight-up mewls, face getting closer to Jongin’s. “I’m sick of acting, Jongin. I wanna be out of character for this.”

“Since when are you so bold?”, Jongin cocks his eyebrow, “But don’t forget who’s in charge here. I’m still your senior, so treat me as such.” If that last sentence doesn't make Kyungsoo's dick stir in his underpants. 

Jongin extends his arms to hook them behind Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pull him onto his lap. To support the idol’s weight on him, he puts his hand under his ass and lifts him up a little. 

“Now show me what you learned and bounce on that lap, baby.”

Kyungsoo nods and grinds up against him, still a little helpless but his enthusiasm makes it sexy. His palms lay on the mattress behind him so it’s easier for him to imitate the rolling motions Jongin showed him previously. 

“Slow down, slow down. I like it nice and slow.” And Kyungsoo listens to his advice, changing to languid, sensual movements against his confined dick. He’s also finally looking down to him, put-on hooded eyes that stare into his soul. Oh god, he’s so hard. He’s got a lap full of the most beautiful and cutest boy, who puts a lot of trust in him too due to his senior status. 

Kyungsoo’s boner is shameless as well. Jongin adores the strain of the black boxers, adores knowing he’s sees the absolute pleasure in this. He’s eager and inexperienced and Jongin wonders what exactly it is that Kyungsoo wants from him. Regardless of what it turns out to be, he’s determined to give it to him. 

He leans up to catch Kyungsoo’s lips in a short kiss, knowing it will catch his attention.

“Kyungsoo, what do you want out of this? Do you just want to fool around? Do you want more?”

“I want everything.”, he responds and hooks his hands around Jongin’s neck, “I want you to take my virginity. Well, as long as you want to put up with a clueless boy like me.”

“A good senior helps out whenever he can. Don’t you think I’m a good senior to you?” The question is accompanied by a ‘hm?’ sound that doesn’t leave any space for denial. 

“You are. That’s why I want it to be you.”

“I’m gonna have to prepare you really good. You need a lot of patience today, _Kyungie_.”

“For now, we can just kiss some more, right?”, Kyungsoo asks happily, “I love the feeling of kissing you.” 

The cuteness radiating from him alone is causing Jongin to pull Kyungsoo down from his lap, kiss him and then lower both of them onto the bed safely while their lips are attached to each other. 

“You taste so sweet, you’re so adorable.”, Jongin says when he pulls away with a smile. In response, Kyungsoo’s eyes are crinkling and his soft heart-shaped smile is showing again. Jongin leaves a wet kiss on the other’s upper lip again before he stands up and walks to another drawer. He rummages and pulls out a bottle of strawberry-scented lube together with a silver condom package. 

When he turns around, he spots Kyungsoo with his hand down his boxer shorts, tugging on his cock with his eyes closed. Jongin walks up to the oblivious boy and stops him by grabbing his wrist. 

“It’s not gonna be as fun if you finish off already. Be patient.”, he scolds. Kyungsoo swallows and soon after pulls his hand out of his underwear. 

“You’re still wearing all of your clothes, this isn’t fair.”, he whines. It’s so cute that Jongin leaves another kiss on the corner of his plush lips. 

“Feel free to undress me then.”, he says and guides Kyungsoo’s hand to the first button of the dress shirt he’s wearing. Kyungsoo crawls closer and takes his time unbuttoning the shirt, revealing his bronze abs one by one. He stares at the little happy trail peeking out of the boxers.

“Can I suck you off?”

“You wanna try it?” An excited nod. Jongin takes off his black slacks and massages his own dick through the Moschino boxers he’s wearing before he pulls them down as well. His cock slaps onto his defined stomach and he sees how amazed Kyungsoo is by the way it bounces towards him. It’s definitely a size he should be able to handle, not too small but not too big either. He’s recently trimmed the hair around it too, so Jongin’s glad the idol’s first contact with another man’s penis won’t be too bad.

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin one more time before he wraps a hand around his cock and starts pumping. Kyungsoo’s warm hands feel good and he appreciates the way his hands are a little bit smaller and more delicate than his own. Once his cock has grown to full hardness, Kyungsoo slides both of his hands around the base and squeezes. He leans down and gives the head a shy lick for the first time. 

Jongin remembers that this is the first time for him, so he lets him experiment. At first, Kyungsoo just lets his tongue do the job. It’s wetting the entire length, then it goes back to the head and flicks the slit. It feels so good. Jongin is still convinced men know how to suck dick better than women do because they know what feels best for themselves. At least that's the conclusion he has drawn from experience.

Finally, oh finally, Kyungsoo actually tries to encompass the length with his mouth. First, he only fits the head and twirls his tongue around it, then he bobs the head against the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheek. He isn’t able to go much further, probably aware of having gag reflex, but Jongin doesn’t mind. His thigh muscles are spasming from the pleasure and simply the fact that it’s his junior, his good friend by now under him is probably the most attractive thing about it all. He lets him know by groaning out the sweetest words of encouragement.

Jongin is close, too close for the situation they’re in, so he taps Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tells him to please go on all fours again.

“I’m sorry if it’s not the most comfortable position to be in right now, but I figured it would be the best position to loose you up. It’s really important that I prep you good.”, he says, “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“A hundred percent.”, Kyungsoo says and as if to prove it to him, he juts out his ass even more. With the permission of Kyungsoo, he pulls down his boxer shorts and throws them off the bed. He’s surprised to see that even his hole is smooth and hairless. He seems to really love taking care of his body. Nothing that a top enjoys more than for his bottom to be a little princess treating his body well. 

He rubs the hole gently with his thumb and slides it down, then up to his hole again. That alone makes Kyungsoo quiver under him. He fetches the strawberry lube and pours some of the glittery pink liquid onto his fingers. Slowly, he rubs it onto Kyungsoo’s hole as well, making him hiss from the coldness. When he finally breaches in, Kyungsoo is squinting his eyes, trying to get adjusted to the intruding finger, but he’s also moaning and panting, so Jongin sees it as a good sign. 

It’s only the first finger. Jongin hopes he’ll adjust to it soon. He starts pumping it in and out, knuckle disappearing. He adds some lube and tries another one. Kyungsoo seems to take the size better than some of his previous flings did - and they weren’t virgins. 

Together with Kyungsoo’s moaning and writhing that encourages Jongin to go on, he eventually fits in 4 fingers. He’s pumping them in and out with ease and Jongin can’t believe that Kyungsoo probably has a natural talent for taking cock too. 

Just to make sure, he lubes his fingers up and stuffs him with the glittery gel again. Maybe it's because he loves seeing him filled out as well. He won't be able to go raw today, so he's kinda mourning the lack of creampie he'd be able to give Kyungsoo. He's sure the other man would love the feeling - would take the warmth so well-

“Jongin, I think I’m ready.”, he says with a hand down his own cock, pumping again. 

“Put your filthy hand away and maybe then I’ll finally give you what you want.”, the senior says and his stern tone causes Kyungsoo’s dick to throb even more. But he obeys anyways.

“Now lay down on your back for me.” A nod and Kyungsoo’s spreading himself out for Jongin. The two pretty pink nipples get into his vision, but Jongin decides to leave them alone for today. He doesn’t know if Kyungsoo can take this much stimulation at once. With expertise, he opens the condom foil and rolls the condom up. He’s done this enough times in his life already. Put some more lube on top, spread it evenly and warm it up a little and all is done.

He gets close to Kyungsoo, rubbing against the twitching hole with his slicked up cock to tease. A few times, he just rubs the length against the rim, riling both Kyungsoo and himself up. Then he pushes the head in and starts with shallow thrusts, only his cockhead moving in and out of the pretty hole. Jongin knows it’s going to drive him wild and he’s proven wrong when Kyungsoo starts making his own effort to push back against his dick. He holds one of the legs that’s raised in the air close to his chest and pushes in more, more and more until his cock is fully sheathed in him. 

He prep’ed him well, but he’s still incredibly tight - so tight that he’s sure Kyungsoo feels every throb of his cock inside of him. Not being able to hold back any longer, he begins thrusting and the vibrating moans from Kyungsoo feel so awarding to him. 

With an increased speed of his thrusts, the staccato rhythm of Kyungsoo’s moans and syllables becomes faster and faster. He knows the idol is close to coming, but he wants to be the first to come today. He speeds up his thrusts, one hand under Kyungsoo’s ass just to add another sensation until he rides his high. Jongin releases into the condom and pulls out soon after to milk the last of his orgasm and to simultaneously make Kyungsoo come too by jacking off both of their cocks together with one hand. 

Kyungsoo comes with a cry, his chest heaving up and down erratically. Jongin pulls off the condom and ties it together. He puts some more of the glittery lube onto his fingers, pumps his fingers in and out the heat a few more times before he tries to scoop out as much as possible out of Kyungsoo to smear it all over his ass, making it shine and glitter in a pretty pink hue. He looks like a little fairy like this. Jongin wishes he could just pull out his mobile phone and take a picture of the sight in front of him. Especially with how the lube is slowly dripping down his ass cheeks right now.

He reaches over to caress Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

“This was amazing.”, Kyungsoo says, still out of breath, "I've never done it without a condom so I don't know what it feels like but I bet the feeling of your seed inside of me would be amazing."

“I’m glad I could make you happy.”, Jongin says with a genuine smile on his face. This was probably the most honest fuck he’s ever had. Kyungsoo is really likable. When he’s shy, when he’s acting, when he’s absolutely wrecked like this. Maybe he’s starting to be whipped for the short idol. 

“Well, didn’t this rehearsal go pretty smoothly? Looks like you just have to get over your stage fright.”, Jongin jokes when they lay down together. 

Kyungsoo gasps and punches his shoulder jokingly, “I’m feeling sore all over, you dumbass.”

Jongin doesn’t miss the smile creeping up on his face.

“I’m sorry.”, _he really isn’t_ , “I’m gonna take great care of you. I’m your senior, don’t forget? Let’s wash up and sleep, then grab some breakfast tomorrow. Sound good?”

He fondles Kyungsoo’s chin as if he was a kitten. Kyungsoo leans into the caring touch.

“That does sound great.”, he says, absolutely smitten. Jongin loves the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at him. He gives him another kiss, slow and gentle this time. 

* * *

After the amazing sex, they also nailed shooting the scene. The staff was surprised how they were able to finally pull off the scene so well but there’s no way Jongin could’ve told him about him and Kyungsoo _just practicing a lot_. The whole process of them becoming friends behind the scenes and everybody knowing they considered each other friends seemed to be convincing enough for everybody involved in that bed scene. 

And Jongin was thanking God in a prayer too, for that the setting was such a turn off that it was not possible to pop an accidental boner at all. The genital guards also kept on rather making them both laugh than make them feel like letting their instinctual lust take over. 

The release and first screening of the movie is such a fun evening for everybody involved. Jongin just couldn’t help himself and posed with his arm snaked around Kyungsoo’s waist for almost every picture they were posing for together. And when his arm wasn’t glued to Kyungsoo’s body, they were both laughing and engaging in stupid jokes on the red carpet with the rest of the cast. They did have a fling in the movie, so Jongin thought it was appropriate to include that part of the story line in the dynamics of the cast too. 

The fans definitely loved them together. While they clearly rooted for Jongin and the female lead, a lot appreciated Jiwon and Doyoung at least as a bromance. Some BL fanart about them found its way to SNS too. Fact is, everyone has picked up on their chemistry. 

For one, it’s great to subtly show off Kyungsoo to the entire world, but Jongin also fears that other producers might want to cast them together some other time - and he doesn’t know if he can survive another project with cuteness in person around him all the time. He’s very happy about the amount of acknowledgement Kyungsoo has received for his skills in the movie, even if he was just a supporting character. He swells with pride thinking about how Kyungsoo achieved all those top trending naver posts about him with a singular project. And how he was a part of that achievement too. This is a memory they’re going to share forever. 

* * *

“...Yes, absolutely.”, Jongin smiles at the interviewer in front of him, “It was an honor to come out like that with Kyungsoo like a lover.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did the prompter justice!  
> also please don't be too hard for me if it comes to eventual mistakes, i was kind of in a rush in the end.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
